


Sleepy Interlude

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy likes watching Logan sleep. Logan likes exhausting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



Remy liked watching Logan sleep. They often started the night with Logan wrapped around him, spooned protectively around him, the need to keep Remy safe even there in sleep. But slowly Remy would maneuver them, pulling Logan to rest on his back, so Remy could lay on his chest and watch him. Logan didn’t look younger or more relaxed, the usual clichés surrounding a sleeping person. No, the world still rested heavily on Logan’s shoulders even in sleep as his numerous nightmares attested to.

Logan’s stillness fascinated Remy. While awake the feral man was always moving, so this was a stark contrast. Signing contently, Remy rested his head on Logan’s chest, letting the steady thump of his heart lull him. He ran his fingers through Logan’s chest hair, scratching lightly. It was so unlike his own smooth skin. Logan protested the action while awake, almost embarrassed by the differences between them, so Remy let himself indulge.

Suddenly feeling Logan’s amusement, Remy’s hand froze as he raised guilty eyes up to meet Logan’s silted eyes.

“Don’t stop. Felt good,” Logan rumbled.

Remy’s fingers scratched again, and he felt a surge of contentment from Logan as he released on odd sound. It was almost like a cat’s purr. Sudden understanding washed over Remy, the realization that this was the source of Logan’s embarrassment, and he was humbled by Logan’s trust.

“Guess I didn’t wear you out well enough.” Position them so that their growing cocks were aligned, Logan began a slow, sliding rhythm, rubbing against each other. Remy ground down, seeking more, wanting it faster, but Logan held his hips, controlling the roll of Remy’s body to match his own.

Leaning down Remy caught Logan’s lips, delving in deep, desperately trying to make the older mutant lose control, but Logan was having none of it.

Remy whined as Logan nipped his lip with sharp teeth, a warning that he wasn’t in the mood for games.

It was hard, so hard. Remy’s charm just wanted to explode, give him what he wanted, but Remy fought it, knowing that Logan didn’t like it, wouldn’t like it.

Taking pity on him, Logan surged up hard while pulling Remy’s hips tightly down and leaned down to mouth at his peaked nipple. Remy’s head snapped back and he cried out in pleasure as he exploded between them. At the sight of him, Logan quickly followed.

As their breathing and heart rate slowed, Logan rose to get a cloth to clean them. When he returned, Remy turned guilty eyes towards Logan.

“Remy almost lost control, used it on you. Remy’s so—”

Logan wiped them down, hushing him, “Shh. You did good. Real good. I’m not going to get mad at something you didn’t do.” Throwing the cloth aside, Logan climbed back into bed, pulling Remy close.

“But—”

“Sleep,” Logan ordered as he laid on his back allowing Remy to sprawl across him like he liked. Lulled by Logan’s steady heartbeat, Remy drifted off. It was Logan’s turn to watch.


End file.
